Alpha and Omega
by meggyme
Summary: James and Lily have just recently been married, but James isn't the only Marauder in love... COMPLETE
1. The Vision

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the places, just the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and associates.

Chapter One: The Vision

It was late into the night when Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat. She was tangled in her bed sheets and didn't quite remember why she woke up. Then it slowly came back to her. The dream. She remembered the setting – a dark room somewhere in London – and the people there. She had seen Peter Pettigrew talking to a tall, thin man wearing a black cloak in hushed voices. Just over the bustle of a nearby room she had heard what he said. _I have information for you_, Peter had said to the cloaked man in a strong voice that was very unlike his own. Then everything went dark and she had woken up. She didn't know what it meant. She sat there, wondering about this, not quite sure what to do. She got up and put on her dressing gown before leaving the room and going next door. She pushed on the door slightly and walked in. She moved towards the bed on the opposite wall. Under it's covers was her boyfriend of three years, Sirius Black. She got under the covers with him and kissed his cheek. He woke up slowly and turned to look at her.

"What is it Butterfly?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She settled herself in the crook of his arm.

"I had a dream," she said, laying her head on his chest and listening to him breathe. br

"Was it a vision?" he asked, intertwining his fingers with his and laying his hand on the worn comforter.

"I'm not sure. I saw Peter peddling information. If it was a vision, it won't come true for a long time, because it was short and unclear," she said, screwing up her face to remember all the details.

"Well, let's not worry about it tonight," Sirius said. He snuggled closer to Sabrina and kissed her. She settled into his arms and tried to forget her dream, but it stayed on her mind.

The next day, Sabrina woke up in Sirius room, but he wasn't there. She sat up slowly, letting the blood rush from her head, before surveying the room from the comfort of the bed. The midday sun was shining through the bay window, whose window seat was covered in a yellow blanket with red Quaffles on it. On top of the old oak dresser that used to reside in his parents house in London were several picture frames. She got up and walked over to the dresser. She picked up the nearest frame and looked at the moving picture inside. She remembered the scene well. It was from their graduation. They were all wearing their graduation robes and brimmed hats, holding their diplomas. Lily and Sabrina were crying their eyes out while everyone else was grinning madly. The frame next to it caught Sabrina's eye. There were only two people in this picture. They were hugging and kissing constantly, while waving at the person taking the picture. It was Sirius and Sabrina. Sabrina remembered that day fondly. She glanced down at her hand to look at the ring that sat there – her promise ring. Sirius had given it to her just after graduation. She smiled when she recalled how he had knelt down and given his little monologue about how they were too young to get married, but that he loved her more than anything or anyone in the world. She was so lost in the fond memory that she didn't even notice who walked in.

"Sabrina?" James asked cautiously. Sabrina jumped slightly before smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hey James," she replied.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, putting her hands on her hips, knowing his prankster ways. He smiled weakly and presented the odd contraption he was holding behind his back. It looked like a black box, but upon closer inspection, she saw that it had a microphone and speaker.

"I've been tinkering with a few of Lily's muggle things," he confessed. "Just planning on testing it out."

"Well, you'll have to test it somewhere else," Sabrina said, taking the box from James and carrying it out of the room.

"Sirius went to work," James said, following behind because he wanted his prank back.

"I know," she said, sighing.

"Is something wrong?" Sabrina stopped.

"I'm worried," she replied.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing yet. But I had a dream. I saw Peter peddling information," Sabrina told her friend. James waved it off.

"It's probably nothing. Divination is tricky like that. You think that the most realistic dream is a prophesy, and it turns out to be the opposite."

"That's basically what Sirius said," Sabrina said, not very convinced of this. "Here," she said, tossing the prank back at James and continuing to the kitchen.

"G'afternoon Sabs," Lily greeted her best friend.

"Good afternoon," she replied, not her usual cheerful self.

"What's the matter?" she asked, eying James and his contraption.

"Nothing," Sabrina said, deciding to wave it off like everyone else. As soon as she had said that, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, but accredited it to being hungry. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Eggs and bacon," Lily said with a half-hearted smile as she went to tend to her son, Harry.

"Again?" Sabrina asked, not wanting to be rude.

"That's all we have in the house. The Order has us on lock down. We are only allowed to go to and from work," Lily said.

"Which explains why James has resorted to tampering with your electronics," Sabrina said before realizing that her slip of the tongue had just ratted out James. Lily immediately went to take James' contraption from him. Meanwhile, Sabrina munched on a piece of bacon. As she poured herself some pumpkin juice, someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," said a voice that was unmistakable.

"Sirius," Sabrina said, putting down her glass, taking both his hands and wrapping them around her frame. "I thought you were at work."

"I got off early," he said as he laid his chin on her head.

"If you keep this up Mr. Florenscean is going to fire you," Sabrina said.

"It doesn't matter. I've got two others," Sirius said before burying his face in her black hair.

"James has been bored out of his mind around here," Sabrina said.

"Why do you think I've been working so much? This house is so depressing," Sirius said, taking a look at the cheery yellow kitchen. "Well, maybe not, but it's not that exciting either."

"Why does the Order have us holed up in here anyway?" Sabrina asked. Sirius was silent and didn't answer. "Sirius?" He let go of her hands, took a piece of bacon and walked away from her. He flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace, which had a roaring fire in it, even though it was summer. Sabrina followed him and sat next to him. "Sirius what's wrong?" She laid a gentle hand on his while he stared at the fire a moment longer before speaking, taking the opportunity to bit off a piece of the bacon.

"James and Lily are in trouble," Sirius whispered. He looked around to make sure that they weren't in the room. When he was sure they weren't, he continued. "Voldemort is after them. He wants Lily for some reason and James won't take that lying down, so both of them are in trouble."

"But why would Voldemort want Lily?" Sabrina asked, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. What would the most powerful evil wizard want with her best friend?

"Probably to get to James. If he had Lily, James would do just about anything to save her," Sirius said.

"And he's a powerful Auror," Sabrina finished. Sirius just nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Silent tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She was caught between feeling mad and worried out of her mind. She was worried for Lily and James, two of her longtime friends, but she was also mad at everyone for not telling her what was going on. She felt like she couldn't be trusted, or that they didn't tell her because it wouldn't do any good.

"We didn't want you to worry. That's why I was a little reluctant about telling you myself. After your dream, I wasn't sure how you were going to take it," Sirius said, looking her in the eye as if trying to read her mind and find out what she was thinking. Sabrina stopped crying. She was still extremely worried, now more than ever, but she knew that she must be brave. For everyone's sake. She stood up and took Sirius by the hand. He followed her, not quite sure what they were doing. Sabrina led him to the balcony and the few plants potted there, which they affectionately called the 'garden.' She sat on the lounge chair, it's blue cushion faded from the sun, and Sirius sat on the end of it. Neither of them dared to continue the conversation from inside, fully aware of how easy it would be to eavesdrop, even if they did have the seventh storey flat. Sabrina laid down on the chair and motioned for Sirius to do the same. She kissed him and he put a hand on her hip, pulling her closer.

"So, how was work today?" she asked, laying her head on the cushion, allowing the warm summer sun to beat on her face, patches of shade from the small trees protecting her from it. The pleasant aroma of roses was present and it only added to the atmosphere.

"Well, I guess it was okay. But I guess it depends on your definition of okay. What I think is okay may be different from what you think. I scooped ice cream in Diagon Alley in a freezer-like shop for five straight hours. Call it what you will," he said. Sabrina laughed at his logic and Sirius responded with his bark of a laugh. She closed her eyes as her body and soul were warmed by her surroundings. Sirius wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him until she was tucked between his arm and chest. He pressed his lips to her neck and began to move slowly towards her mouth. Their lips met and departed. "I love you," Sirius whispered in her ear. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek, looking deeply into his dark brown eyes.

"I love you more," Sabrina whispered back. They shared a smile.

"Not possible," Sirius responded. They lay there, enjoying the good weather and each other's company for a good hour or two. They spoke of things with no importance whatsoever, just listening to each others voice.

At around two o'clock, Sirius had fallen asleep in the sun, with Sabrina still in his arms. She lay there with him, nearing sleep as well, when Lily walked quietly onto the balcony.

"Sabrina," she whispered. "Sabs, it's two. You'd better get ready for work," she said. Sabrina moved slightly to look at the watch on Sirius' wrist. He stirred slightly.

"Thanks, Lil," she told Lily. She then turned back to Sirius, who had his arms wrapped around her. "Sirius," she said in a soft sing song voice. When this didn't work, she kissed his chin, hoping that this would allow her to go and get ready.

"Hmm?" he said groggily as his eye lids lifted slowly. He smiled when he saw her.

"Siri, I've got to get ready for work now," she said, still wrapped in his arms.

"Say that again?" he asked, still half asleep, now rubbing his eyes in an effort to wake himself up.

"I've got to go to work," Sabrina said. She hated to leave him so suddenly, but this was her only chance to get out of the house for a few days and if she didn't go, she would inevitably go mad. Sabrina kissed the top of Sirius' head before heading to her room to change into her uniform. She pulled the navy blue skirt and white long sleeve button down shirt from her closet and changed quickly. She then stepped in front of her mirror to pull her hair back. She tied it back in a quick and effective bun and began to swipe a little eye shadow around her green cat-like eyes. While concentrating on her make up, she didn't notice Sirius creep up. Only when she saw him in the mirror did she realize his presence.

"What time do you get off work?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Eight o'clock," she said, continuing her beautification process. She pulled out a black eye liner pencil and began to apply it. Meanwhile, Sirius was examining all the instruments that were spread out on her dresser.

"Why would anyone want to use this?" Sirius asked, picking up her eye lash curler. "They all look like torture devices."

"Because they make us beautiful," Sabrina answered, taking her eye lash curler from him and turning her straight lashes into gorgeously curled ones.

"But you are beautiful," Sirius said, kissing her cheek. She finished applying her lipstick before turning to Sirius.

"Thank you, but I am not taking off of work. I haven't been outside this house in over two days," she said, brushing past Sirius to get her apron. When she had everything she needed, she took Sirius by the hand and led him to the lift. She stepped inside and turned to Sirius.

"Well, have fun. Don't work too hard," Sirius said. Sabrina smiled.

"I won't."

"And come home early if you can," he added.

"I will." She looped her arms around Sirius' middl e. "I love you."

"I love you more," Sirius answered, knowing what her response would be.

"Not possible," she replied. They both smiled at their inside joke. Sabrina kissed Sirius good bye before apparating to the Ministry, where she and Lily worked together in the small café located near the Atrium.


	2. The Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, not the places, just the plot. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and her associates.

Chapter Two: The Crisis

"You there! Fetch the girl!" ordered a tall black cloaked man. The man who he had yelled at, also cloaked in black, fled from the room, reassuring himself of the job he would succeed in. _Get the girl. Get Lily Evans, _ he thought. He disapparated from sight, only to reappear in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It was eight o'clock, and there wasn't a soul in view. _All the better_, he thought as he walked stealthily in the shadows toward his destination.

Meanwhile...

"Don't be such a party pooper, Padfoot. She'll be back in a few minutes," Remus said as he looked over the chess board where he was slaughtering Peter to the couch where Sirius was sitting, hardly able to keep still.

"I know," he said, but that didn't stop him from looking over towards the lift every so often. During one of these aforementioned glances at the lift doors, there was a tapping at the window next to the doors. James, who was closest, stood up to get the mail. But instead of the ordinary owl, a large phoenix flew into the small flat. "News from the Order!" James yelled to the others before tearing the letter open and reading it aloud. It was very short and bore horrible news.

"_Voldemort has taken action!_

_Watch Lily!_"

"Lily," James gasped as he ran for the lift so that he could apparate to the Ministry to save Lily, his friends grabbing for his robes to hold him back, but to no avail.

Meanwhile...

"Sabs, can you close for me? I promised James that I would be home early," Lily said, taking off her apron.

"Sure thing, Lil, but you'll only be a few minutes early," Sabrina responded.

"I know, but I want to be there to put Harry to bed," Lily said.

"Here, I need your apron and name tag so I can put them away," Sabrina said, taking off her own apron. Lily gave her apron and name tag to Sabrina after thanking her profusely and leaving to disapparate back home. Sabrina walked around the empty Ministry Café, pushing in chairs and wiping down tables. She counted all the money in the register and was preparing to lock the kitchen door.

Back in the flat's lift...

But as the doors opened to admit him into the lift, Lily came walking out. "Lily! You're okay!!!" James exclaimed, pulling her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I'm okay," Lily said, accepting James' kisses.

"Where is Sabrina?" Sirius asked.

"She's closing up, but she will be here in a few minutes," Lily said as a solid black owl flew through the still open window. This time it was Sirius' turn to open the letter. He ripped the envelope off and quickly read through it's contents, blanching more as he read it.

"Wh- what is it Padfoot?" Peter asked timidly.

"No. No. No," Sirius said, rereading the letter many times.

Sabrina had just washed the aprons and was using Lily's name tag, which doubled as a key, to lock the front door, when someone collided with her from behind. In a mass of black material, there emerged a solitary hand. It clamped over her mouth tightly, so that she could barely breathe. She tried to scream, but the figure had held a wand in the other hand.

"If you make a sound, I will kill you right now, Lily," he said in a gruff voice, wand to temple, as he pushed her towards the fireplaces. Sabrina thought it best not to tell him that he had the wrong person, especially since she now knew that Voldemort was after Lily. Somehow the man managed to throw a handful of Floo powder into the grate.

"Riddle House!" the man yelled into the grate before shoving Sabrina inside and following just after.

Sabrina burst through the grate on the other side of the Floo network. Riddle House. The interior was dark and there was nothing to distinguish it from any other room, except for the fireplace, which was intricately carved with a dragon. Just after she arrived, two more cloaked men grabbed her and magically bound her to a chair. Although she struggled, she was no match for two men twice her size. As she struggled to escape her bonds, there was a cold, angry voice coming from behind her.

"You got the wrong girl?!" the voice said. "YOU GOT THE WRONG GIRL?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry my lord, but she had a name tag with Lily Evans on it. She was the only girl there!" the gruff voiced man from before explained.

"There is no excuse for mistakes," bellowed the one called Lord. "_CRUCIO!!!_" The air was rent with sounds of torturous screams, each one blood curdling and sending a horrified chill up Sabrina's spine. After a while, the screams subsided, but the man that they belonged to remained on the floor, twitching only occasionally. There was a swish of cloth and the head of the Dark Lord appeared in front of Sabrina. The black hood was pulled low and Sabrina was all too glad for that.

"So. Miss Sabrina Edwards," said the cold voice in a mocking way. "I see that you have foiled my plans to capture Miss Evans. I understand that she is a friend of yours. Let's see just how good of friends you are..." he said with a taunting drawl. "Jenkins! Take this down! In blood!" The Dark Lord snapped his skeleton like fingers and a knife appeared in his hand. He moved slowly towards Sabrina, the already bloody blade glinting in what little light the chamber provided. He took the knife and slowly ran it down her arm, piercing cloth, skin, and muscle. Sabrina screamed in anguish as the cold metal cut into her arm. Jenkins, a short man, clothed in black like all the rest, stepped up and dipped the end of his quill in the blood that was gushing from her wound and wrote what his master dictated to him.

Remus took the newly arrived letter from Sirius' shaking hands and read it aloud.

"_You may have managed to save your precious Lily,_

_but I've still got one of your number...._

_Does the name Sabrina ring a bell?_

_Follow the owl and we may be able to strike a deal for her return._

_If you hurry, she may still be alive._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_-Voldemort_"

"He... he took... he took Sabrina?" Lily said, barely able to get the words out through the tears and sobs that had bombarded her. James put his arm around her shaking frame and hung his head. Sirius looked around at the others, pure hate and revenge boiling in his veins. They were just accepting this. How could they just accept that she was gone and that they couldn't help her. He looked to James, who would not meet his eyes. How could James rush after Lily but just let Sabrina die. It was as if his bowed head had ascertained her death. He ran to his room and grabbed the old Silver Arrow he had used in his Quidditch days at Hogwarts. He sprinted to the balcony and shot off on his broomstick, following the black owl, barely visible in the moonless night. If no one else would save Sabrina, Sirius would.

"So... Miss Edwards," Voldemort said as he paced in front of her. "I understand that you know where your friend Miss Lily Evans is being kept. If you want to live, or at least die quickly, I suggest that you tell me."

"I'll die before I rat out Lily," Sabrina said, a sinister tone in her voice.

"Very well. _Crucio!_" he said. Sabrina felt as if her flesh was being torn, set on fire, and frozen all at the same time. She screamed in pain and tried to thrash her arms, but they were still pinned to her side by her ropes. She felt as if she had knives being thrust into every inch of her body. And then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, with the exception of a dull throbbing throughout her body. Voldemort laughed his cold, cruel laugh while Sabrina was gasping for air where she sat.

"I see the Order doesn't work to strengthen its members. All of my servants can put the pain from their mind. But it seems to be very effective on members of the Order. So, will you be telling me Lily's whereabouts now?" Sabrina stopped panting to look at the dark hood where Voldemort's eyes would have been. She put on a determined face and shook her head adamantly.

"Fine. Now, how do you wish to die?"

Sirius had been flying at top speed for ten minutes now, following the owl that he could hardly see. Just when Sirius began to wonder if the owl was flying in circles it threw itself into a dive, heading straight towards a lonely mansion on a huge plot of land. Sirius landed nearby, careful to avoid any guards. He crept through a small door and made his way to the heart of the house, somehow knowing that's where he would find Sabrina. Along the way, he found a set of black robes. He put them on before venturing further into the house. When he reached the center of the house, he hid behind a tall black column that supported the ceiling in the central room. From behind, he could see a large black fireplace, intricately carved. Standing next to it were several black cloaked servants and one taller, thinner man, also clothed in black. An involuntary chill ran up his spine when he saw the skeletal man. Then his eyes fell on Sabrina. She was tied with silvery rope to a wooden chair near the fireplace. Through the dim light, Sirius could see that her white sleeve was soaked with blood. Despite the wound, she was sitting tall in her chair, a look of determination on her pale face.

Sirius considered his plan of action, something that was very unusual in such a situation. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to figure out what he had at his disposal. There was only his wand and a little dust. But it was not just any dust; it was Floo powder from when he went to work. He gathered what little powder he had in his hand and waited for the opportune moment.

"Now, how do you wish to die?" Voldemort asked Sabrina, coming dangerously close to her face. He drew a thin skeletal hand from his robes and stroked her face softly. Sirius felt a particularly hot surge of anger. He had to do something fast. He looked around for something to cause a distraction. He spied a newspaper. He picked it up and crumbled it up as silently as he could. He then set fire to it, making sure to use a waterproof flame spell, and tossed it off to the side, waiting for it to catch the dark velvet curtains. The curtains began to burn, brightening the room immensely. This seemed to weaken the wizard, who much preferred the dark.

"Put it out, you imbecile! Before the whole manor burns to the ground!" the Dark Lord snapped. He walked over to help his servant extinguish the waterproof flames. Sirius took this opportunity to walk swiftly out from behind the column to Sabrina. He used the nearby knife, still red with her blood, to lop off Sabrina's bonds. She looked around wildly, trying to see who was near her. Sirius untied her and helped her silently to the fireplace. "Can no one put out this bloody fire?" Voldemort yelled as he turned back to Sabrina. He was taken by surprise to see her escaping. "She's escaping!!!!!!" he yelled, alerting his servants to their escape attempt. But Sirius had already thrown what Floo powder he had. He jumped into the flames.

"THE ATRIUM!!!!!!!!" he called, holding Sabrina tightly at his side. They whirled and turned through the Floo network before falling out of one of the many grates lining the hall of the atrium. Sirius exited the grate, knowing full well that there were Death Eaters right behind him. He grabbed more Floo powder from the little pot on top of the mantle and threw it into the flames. He stepped inside once again and called his next destination. No sooner had he announced his target than they were whisked out of the atrium, just as the death eaters began to arrive.

"Where could Sirius have gone to?" Remus asked for the hundredth time as he paced in front of the fireplace. "You don't think he followed that bloody owl, do you James?"

"For the hundredth time, Moony, I don't know where Sirius could have gone," James said, now slightly aggravated. In the last few hours, he had managed to have two of his best friends thrown into his arch enemy's clutches. And what was worse, he couldn't go to their rescue without sacrificing more of them; not to mention the Order and the future of the wizarding world.

"Do you think they are okay?" Lily asked in a whisper to James. She had stopped crying and seemed to be beyond grief. Her face was very pale and held no emotion. The beautiful emerald light that was usually emitted from her eyes had faded to a dull green.

"I hope so," James said. He held Lily tighter to him, more as a comfort to himself than to Lily. As they sat there, Peter sitting in the corner by himself, Remus still pacing worriedly, James and Lily in a state of deep depression, there was a sudden scuffling in the lift. After a moment of indecision as to what it was, the whole lot of them raced to the lift. There they were over joyed to see Sirius and Sabrina, even if they weren't in the best shape.

"Sabrina!" Lily whispered urgently, sighing with relief. She threw her arms around her friends. Sirius was still holding Sabrina, his arm around her waist. He pushed through the grateful crowd to the couch. He laid Sabrina down while Remus went to fetch his wand. James quickly scribbled a note to the Order and gave it to the phoenix, which had waited since it's first delivery.

"Thank you," Sabrina said, putting her arms around Sirius, still breathing heavily.

"Shh.... It's okay. Everything will be alright," he said in a soothing voice, laying her back down and gently stroking her cheek while Remus mended her arm.

"I'm afraid that we will have to move you all to a more secure place," Dumbledore said seriously to the small group by the fire. "This place is no longer safe. I will make these arrangements as soon as possible, but until then, I must insist that no one go anywhere. I will contact all of your employers and give them the news. You must stay here." With that, he went into through the doors to the lift and disapparated, but not before sealing the room.


	3. The Disaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the places, just the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and her associates.

Chapter Three: The Disaster

After Dumbledore's sudden departure, the room remained silent and strained. Huddled together on the couch, were James, Lily and Harry, as if being together would block out what had just happened. Remus and Peter sat together on the other side of the couch, also huddled near the Potters and looking worried. In the armchair next to James, sat Sirius with Sabrina in his arms. They sat together in silence, all thinking about what Dumbledore had said. After a few minutes, Lily realized that Harry had fallen asleep and went to put him to bed, with James following behind. Peter then felt the need to write a letter and Remus soon retired to his room, leaving Sirius and Sabrina alone in the living room. There they sat for half an hour, while the whole house remained silent around them. For what seemed an eternity, they sat lost in separate thoughts. Then Sabrina spoke her mind aloud.

"What do you think will happen to us, Sirius?" she asked in a very worried tone. She lay her head on Sirius chest. He squeezed her hand affectionately before responding.

"I don't know, Butterfly," he responded truthfully. Her eyes began to droop, but she did not let herself fall asleep. She had too many thoughts and emotions and worries racing through her head to allow a peaceful rest. Sirius, sensing her weariness, insisted that she go to sleep. Still sore from her encounter with the crucatius curse, Sirius lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her down on the white comforter, but she did not allow him to leave. He lay on the bed with her, running his fingers through her black hair and gazing into her green eyes.

"Siri?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked in response.

"Are you– are you afraid?" she asked with a tremulous voice. Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. He wiped her tears with his right hand and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"There's no reason to be afraid," Sirius assured her, kissing her cheek. "We're perfectly safe now. As long as we're here, no one can hurt us," he said. Sabrina agreed silently and pulled the covers over both their bodies. "I love you," he said after a few moments of silence. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you more," she answered.

"Not possible."

The next morning, Albus returned, bringing with him four keys and a piece of paper to go with each. He offered the four keys to James first.

"Chose one, James," he said. James looked timidly at his wife and son before choosing one off the end. "4 Godric's Hollow," Dumbledore said. He then presented the remaining three to Remus. He picked the key to house number 9. Peter chose the key to house number 2. Dumbledore gave the remaining key to Sirius and Sabrina and said, "Number 10." Sirius nodded decisively. "Now, there are a few precautions that you must take. This Hollow is a safe ground, but if anyone living there were to reveal it's whereabouts, you will no longer be sheltered. The Longbottoms will be in number 5. You are not to become friendly with any of the residents that you don't already know. You are to magically lock all doors and windows at all times. Now, although you are all friends and will obviously be in the same sort of danger, only the Potters must remain in their house at all times. The others are allowed to roam free if they wish, although it is not suggested. Also, a special floo network has been set up between all residences of Order members. This works the same way as the regular floo system, except more private. You may use this at anytime. Now, if you would please transport to your appropriate houses, I can remove all traces of your time spent here," Dumbledore said. Lily and James went first, via floo powder, Lily holding her son tightly in her arms while James lugged a large trunk which contained all their belongings. Sirius and Sabrina, each holding the handle of a trunk in their hand both apparated to the exterior of a rather grim looking house. The once pale yellow paint was faded and peeling and the front had been over run by vines and the patched red door stood proudly on the tattered front porch. Above the doorbell was a tarnished number 10, with the zero turned sideways so that it looked like an eye. Sirius placed the key in the hole and turned it to reveal an interior as deteriorated as the exterior. He took Sabrina's hand and they walked over the rotting threshold together. Inside there was very little. A small couch and a tiny wooden table barely managed to furnish the space.

"It's a fixer upper all right," Sirius said with a laugh. Sabrina surveyed the room with a frown. "Oh, come on Sabrina. A splash of color and this place won't be so bad." But the lack of decor wasn't why she was frowning. As her eyes scanned the room, she couldn't help but feel that they shouldn't be there. Deep in her mind, where sight doesn't affect a first impression, she knew that they should leave. "What is it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but it's something bad," Sabrina answered.

"Don't worry, Sabrina. Dumbledore wouldn't have sent us somewhere unsafe. Let's just get settled in, shall we?" Sirius walked into the bedroom and Sabrina followed, still not able to shake her bad feeling. The small house consisted of a living room/ dining room/ kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. While Sabrina put sheets on the bed, Sirius unpacked the picture frames, making sure to place them on the window sill so he could see every one of them. He looked at each picture before placing it, every now and then putting his right hand in his pocket and twiddling with something. Sabrina noticed this, but didn't say anything. Once the bed was made and the picture frames placed, Sirius laid down on top of the comforter. Sabrina smiled and sat on the edge next to him. Taking her hand, he pulled her down on the bed as well. She nestled into his arms and closed her eyes. "Sabrina?"

"Yeah Siri," she answered, her eyes still closed. She heard a soft snap. When she opened her eyes to see what it was, he was sitting up, holding a small, black jewelry box. Inside was a sparkling silver ring. Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes. She could hardly breathe.

"Two years ago, I gave you a ring, much like this one, and said that I loved you. But at that point I was too young and not ready to settle down. I promised, however, that when I was ready I would let you know. Well, time changes things. And people. You are the source of my happiness and my life. After two years of thinking it over, I've made my decision and would like to ask you a question. Sabrina Edwards, my Butterfly, I love you and would die without you and whether you say yes or no, that fact will remain the same. Will– will you marry me?" Sirius looked Sabrina straight in the eye throughout the short monologue. Tears welled in Sabrina's green eyes, making them look like drops of morning dew on a green leaf glistening in the sun. Unable to find the words, Sabrina nodded before kissing Sirius. Sirius removed the promise ring and replaced it with the silver band. Engraved around the outside were the words _I love you most_. Sabrina pulled Sirius into her embrace.

"I love you, Sirius Black," she finally managed to say. He kissed her cheek before responding.

"I love you more, Sabrina."

"But I love you most."

A few weeks went by before the wedding. It was a very small ceremony held at the Potters on June 26th, which happened to be Sirius' birthday. All the members of the order were invited and the couple was congratulated countless times. After the ceremony, the guests were encouraged to join the reception, which was held in the back garden. During the reception, a small birthday party was held for Sirius.

"Genius, man," James commended his friend. "Having your wedding on your birthday. You'll never have to worry about forgetting your anniversary!"

"Well, some men are smarter than others, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are presents to open," Sirius said, pushing his way towards Sabrina.

"And now, if I could have every one's attention, please, the Marauders and the Marauder's wives," Sabrina said with a smile in Lily's direction. She waited for the applause to end before continuing. "We would like to present Sirius Black with his birthday present. Now, as all of you know, recently I was taken captive by Voldemort and Sirius came to my rescue. But in the process of rescuing me, he lost his broom. So his friends and I put our heads together and found what we believe to be a pretty good replacement. Remus, bring it out!" Sabrina yelled towards the side of the house. Remus appeared a moment later pushing a large motorbike. It was black with the exception of the word Sirius and the diagram of the constellation, Sirius, which were both done in white. Sirius's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius!!!!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius," Sabrina said, giving him a kiss. Soon night had fallen and the party had to stop, due to the inability to see anymore. So the newlyweds jumped on the back of Sirius's new motorbike and drove to their own little house for their honeymoon.

Only three months later, the Marauders were blessed with another dose of happy news. Sirius was going to be a father. But along with all great news comes a little bit of bad. Dumbledore stopped into the Potter residence to deliver a bit of depressing information.

"Well, it turns out that someone has revealed the location of Godric's Hollow. You are no longer safe. However, there is a way I can keep you out of Voldemort's view. It is a charm. You," Dumbledore said, looking at James and Lily, "will choose a secret-keeper. The location of your whereabouts will be kept inside that one person. But choose carefully, because if that one person decides to reveal your secret, then the charm is broken. I will send you the charm by phoenix as soon as possible."

"Thank you Albus," Lily said. Dumbledore nodded before disapparating out of sight. No one said anything, but James looked at Sirius. Sabrina caught the glance and knew in an instant that James had already chosen his secret-keeper.

The next morning, James's head appeared in the fireplace while Sabrina was preparing breakfast.

"G'morning Sabrina," James said. "Happy Halloween, by the way.?"

"Happy Halloween to you too, James. Shall I get Sirius for you?"

"Yes please," James's head said. Sabrina went into the bedroom and woke Sirius up. He groggily got up and sat on the couch in front of the grate. "I've just gotten the instructions for the charm and Dumbledore insists that we perform it straight away."

"Good," Sirius said. "But last night I had a fantastic idea. When Voldemort finds out about this charm, he'll go straight for me. Why not throw a twist in the track and use the last person he'd expect..."

"Wormtail! That's brilliant! Let me run it past Lily right quick," James said, his head disappearing. A few minutes later, his head reappeared. "Well, shes not as convinced, but she agreed. I'll go and ask him if he's up to it. Thanks Padfoot." And with that, James left.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Siri?" Sabrina asked timidly.

"Positive," Sirius said as he yawned.

Before long, it was dark. Sabrina cleared the dishes from dinner with one wave of her wand and then went to lay down on the couch. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Butterfly?" Sirius asked. When Sabrina didn't respond, he laid her head on his lap and stroked her hair. "I know you're worried about Lily and James, but you needn't be. Wormtail may not be the bravest chap, but his heart's in–"

"How can you say, that, Sirius? You know that Peter gives in if you even threaten him. How can you expect him to be that brave against Voldemort? I can't help but worry!" Sabrina said, sitting up and looking at Sirius with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh... I know," Sirius said, holding her close. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go and check up on Peter. I'll be back in a few minutes," Sirius said. He kissed her softly before grabbing the keys to his motorbike, unlocking the door and going outside. Sabrina laid back down and closed her eyes as she listened to the purring of the motorbike die away.

Sirius's many worries were blown out of his mind as the wind blew through his hair. He landed his bike only a few moments in front of number 2. He parked the bike and walked briskly up to the front door. He knocked, but as he did, the door swung open. It wasn't even locked. Sirius knew that even someone as dim as Peter would have known better than to leave his door wide open. He was the secret-keeper for crying out loud. Sirius involuntarily took out his wand. The interior of the house was just as it would have been any other day. _No sign of a struggle_, Sirius thought. Everything was as it should have been, except for Wormtail.

"Peter?" Sirius called quietly. There was no answer. Sirius checked every room in the house, which didn't take long, but Peter was no where to be found. "That's odd," Sirius said to himself. Just then, there was a loud sound, like an explosion. The earth rattled and everything fell off of the shelves around Sirius. He fell to his hands and knees. Unsure of what was going on, he tried to stand up, but just as he did, there was another explosion, returning him to the floor. Sirius had to get out of the house. He crawled on hands and knees towards the door. Just as he reached the door, a third explosion could be heard, bigger, louder, and more earth shaking than the other two combined. Sirius ran to his motorbike and sped off down the road to number four. He almost fell off of his bike at the sight. Where the Potter's house should have been was a pile of wreckage. Wood was strewn everywhere and what looked oddly like Harry's crib was shattered, lying near the top of the pile. Sirius immediately jumped off his bike, not even bothering to turn it off or set it upright. He ran towards the house, pulling up boards and pieces of scrap wood, trying to see if his friends were alright. He dug and dug. He pulled up a piece of the smouldering couch and saw it. James' face, grey and lifeless, frozen in a look the look of bravery Sirius would always remember. He knelt down next to the body of his best friend. Silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Sirius!" yelled a booming voice. It was Hagrid and in his oversized arms was a baby.

"Harry," Sirius said with some relief. He moved towards Hagrid. "Thank Merlin you've found him!" Sirius reached out for his godchild, but Hagrid didn't give him.

"Sorry, Sirius. I got me orders to bring 'im to Dumbledore," Hagrid said.

"Here, take my bike. You'll get there faster. Harry needs to get away from here as soon as possible," Sirius said.

"Are ye sure?" Hagrid asked.

"Positive. You need it more than I do right now. Besides, I don't need it where I'm going," Sirius said with a ghost of a smile playing across his lips.

"Thanks, Sirius. I'll return it to ye as soon as I've delivered Harry. Good bye," Hagrid said. He pulled the bike upright and sat down, the bundle of blankets containing Harry lost in his vast arms. Sirius waved to them as they took off and he began to walk back home. As he passed the Longbottom's house, he noticed that their door was standing wide open, just as Peter's had. He looked across the street and saw the same thing. Every door on the street was open. Sirius began to run, then sprint back to his house. His door, too, was wide open. He raced into the house. The furniture was in disarray and there was no sign of Sabrina. Knocking an upturned chair out of his way, he ran to the bedroom. Here too, the room was a mess, but lying on the bed, her blood seeping over the white comforter, was Sabrina.

"Sirius," she said weakly. He raced to her side.

"Come on, Sabrina. We've got to get you to a hospital. The Potter's are gone. Peter's gone. We've got to get out of here!" Sirius said urgently.

"It's too late, Sirius. There's nothing you can do," Sabrina said, her eyes slowly beginning to close.

"**NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! SABRINA!!!**" Sirius yelled. Her eyes opened just slightly as she held him in her emerald gaze. She lifted a hand to his cheek and pulled him closer. He took her hand in his and she closed her hand around his.. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him weakly. She smiled ever so faintly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," he replied, squeezing her hand tightly, as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Not. Possible." With those last words, her eyes shut against the world and her hand went limp.

"No. No," Sirius said. He sat next to her, the dead body of his wife and unborn child. The dead body of his happiness. The dead embodiment of his hopes and dreams. His dead soul, lying there on the bed, encased in her pale face. As he sat crying over his lost friends, family, and future, he remembered the dream that Sabrina had that one night, so long ago. Her words resounded fresh in his mind as if she had just said them. _I saw Peter peddling information. If it was a vision, it won't come true for a long time, because it was short and unclear_. Peter. Peter was the reason all of this had happened. Peter had betrayed the Potters. He had given away the location of Godric's Hollow and caused the death of at least three members of the Order. But he wouldn't get away with it. Sirius would make sure of that.


End file.
